Eternal Snow
by IdeaGirl793
Summary: Setsuna. The youkai of water, snow and ice. A cold and lonely girl, who knows nothing of love or compassion. But when her travels cause her to met up with Inuyasha and the ancestors of the infamous Miroku, and Sango, her view of the cold world changes.
1. Setsuna

** Winter is an etching, spring a watercolour, summer an oil painting and autumn a mosaic of them all.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

Chapter 1

I stared blankly ahead as the snow whipped across the landscape. The moon shone brightly through the dark clouds over head, illuminating the silver crystals that covered the over-grown meadow. The wind howled, and my horse whinnied in protest as I forced her forward. She didn't want to go, the snow was cold under her hoofs but she was the only way of travel for now.

The wind blew the hood from my head and my silver hair whirled around my body, blocking my view of the surroundings. The cold didn't bother me. It was the wind, the stupid wind that blocked the sounds of a cold winter night....that muted the sounds of danger. A giant feather, carrying a woman came down from the sky and shrunk down to it's normal size as the woman's bare feet touched the icy ground.

"Evening, Setsuna." She greeted me, placing the feather into her hair. "It's quite a storm you're concocting here...despite the fact you hate the wind."

"I only hate it because it's your speciality, Kagura." I replied. The smirk on her face disappeared and she cast a icy gaze upon me. I looked away from her and stared into the forest. "But those humans deserve a harsh winter storm. They've seem to have forgotten of my powers...Time to remind them."

"Heartless and cold as always." She murmured.

I turned my gaze back to her, and forced the mare forward. "I'd be careful if I were you, Kagura. One day you might not be able to speak and act as freely as you do now."

"And what makes you so sure." Kagura asked as I passed her.

"I know more about the future then you may think. Just take it as a warning and think before you go running after power as you do. You may find yourself in a situation were you have no control over yourself." She disappeared behind me as I continued further into my storm and I could no longer detect the slightest trace that she was near. I hoped she enjoyed the curse I just placed on her, it might keep her out of my hair for a hundred years or so.

I continued wandering through the storm for another hour. My life was uneventful...but it was a constant quest for power, recondition and respect. Anyone who met me and didn't respect me would die. They had to. I couldn't live if I knew someone would be constantly talking about behind my back, especially if they were anything but youkai. It wasn't until I spotted something dark in the snow ahead did I stop. I steered my horse toward it coming to a stop when I was beside it.

A girl. A human girl...fallen victim to my storm. I got off the horse and bent over her lifeless form. A young miko in training...10...11 years old tops. I took off my hooded travelling cape, and draped the white fabric over the girl. I didn't let children die in my storms, if it were a adult human then I wouldn't care, but children were helpless. I wasn't that cold.

"Kikyou! Kikyou!" A woman's voice echoed across the meadow, joined by the rough voices of village men, and glowing crimson orbs from their torches. They came upon me faster then I had expected....the wind having blocked out most sound...and the snow blocking out my vision. A woman appeared feet from me, looking as a older version of the child below.

"Kikyou!" She gasped. Her worried eyes flickered to the girl, then to me. Her expression became angry and worried, and I got to my feet. "Stay away from my daughter, filthy demon!" She shouted, as the sounds of the village men came closer.

I climbed back onto the mare, and stared down at her. "Gladly, pathetic human." I replied, turning away and disappearing into the storm. The humans would realize in a few hours that I'd saved that child from death, and they'd come looking for me afterwards. I couldn't let that happen. I didn't want thanks from a pathetic human, their praise wasn't worth anything to me.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I opened my eyes to the blinding sunshine above, and stared up at the blue winter sky. It wasn't a perfect sky; still cluttered with the clouds from last nights storm, but it was still a beautiful morning nonetheless. I jumped out from the bare tree and landed in the snow beside the mare. She was digging through the snow looking for grass. I'd never thought to give her a name -despite the fact that she had lived through twenty of my harsh winter storms since I had stolen her from the village stables- but she didn't need a name, and a name would just be another insignificant thing to remember, so I'd never bothered.

I untied her from the tree, and let her walk around the clearing. She wouldn't run away, she was a cowardly horse, and she felt safe with me. I wandered through the forest alone, until I stumbled across a small crystal clear stream. I washed my face with the ice cold water, and ran my wet fingers through my tangled hair before getting to my feet and turning to head back.

But a silvered haired man in a red kimono stood in my way.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked the stranger, taking all emotion from my voice. I wasn't in the mood for conversation.

"That's my line." He growled, flexing his claws. This boy smelt of human and inu youkai. A inu hanyou then. Pathetic creatures.

"You're pretty arrogant for a hanyou." I said, content with his aggression, but annoyed with his lack of respect. He growled and ran at me, his claws missing me by inches as I jumped back, easily dodging his weak attack. I landed on the other side of him, and turned to face the irreverent half-demon. "Too slow."

He turned around, and the corners of his lips turned upwards in a smirk. "Why don't you look at yourself before you assume I missed, youkai."

My eyes narrowed as I looked at him, and I felt something warm and thick trickle down my leg. I lifted my hand to my stomach, keeping my eyes on the boy, and felt the blood soaking through the white silk of my dress. Damn it. I underestimated him.

"You'll pay for that." I hissed. Glowing pale blue orbs formed around my hands, and the temperature of the air around us dropped dramatically. I'll freeze the tainted blood coursing through his veins.

His expression became hard, and he ran forward again. "Is that the best you can do!? _Sankon Testusou_!"

This time I did manage to dodge and get away without being injured. "Idiot." I leaped into the air, and shot ice daggers at him from my palms. He cursed under his breath and covered his face with his sleeve. The daggers weren't cutting through the material like they should...My feet touched the ground, and I sprinted toward him, pinning him to a tree by his neck.

He growled again, and dug his claws into my arm, but I couldn't feel pain, so it was useless. I felt him shiver under my hands, and my ice formed around his body and the tree, locking him in place. I yanked my arm away, and he struggled to break through the ice. His struggles were futile, the ice would stay strong for 16 hours. I turned away from him and continued to walk through the trees.

"What!? You're not going to finish me off!?" He shouted. I turned half-way and cast my icy gaze upon him.

"I don't have time to bother with such filthy vermin." I replied simply, turning my back to him.

"What makes you think that when I break free I won't come after you!?" He called.

"By the time you break free, it'll be night. You won't find me."

He disappeared behind me, and in a few moments I came to the clearing with my mare. She trotted closer, and I lifted myself onto her back. I had underestimated him before, this could be another one of those times. I forced her into a gallop and ran aimlessly through the forest.

That had been the first time someone picked a fight with me. I wasn't worried about it, it was only a arrogant hanyou who didn't know his place after all, but it was new to me. Why would anyone pick a fight with _me_? It was just simply suicidal.

The mare stopped abruptly and whinnied, rising onto her back legs. Now what was wrong?

Kagura stood in front of the mare, glaring at me.

"Oh. It's you." I said, trying to get the mare to calm down.

"You cursed me last night didn't you?" She growled.

"Was does it matter? If I had cursed you or not you still would one day be in a situation where you had no control." I replied. "How did you find me?"

She laughed and pointed in the direction I had come. "You're leaving behind a trail of blood. What did you do now? Claim that you were superior to some youkai and he tried to kill you?"

"No. A hanyou got in my way."

"Hmm, a hanyou inflicted such injuries to you? You must be weakening in power..."

"Shut up, Kagura. If you weren't my sister I'd kill you." I hissed. We were sisters, but only because we were elemental demons. We had no real parents...we were just created from the world around us, and lived as the superior being, other elementals part of our family. It was lonely....for there were ever only four elemental youkai at one time. Fire, earth, water, and air. When one of us died, a new youkai from our element would be created and that would be it. No mother...no father....just four siblings, who never got along.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 1**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	2. Kira, Kirara and Yuriko

** Winter is an etching, spring a watercolour, summer an oil painting and autumn a mosaic of them all.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

Chapter 2

"Damn. What's with you? Getting yourself so beat up." Kira growled as he wrapped the bandages around my arm tightly, almost setting them aflame with his anger. "You can't even keep yourself together for one week can you!?"

"It's not my fault." I replied, blankly, looking over his head. We were sitting in a clearing, covered with my everlasting snow. Night had fallen upon me once again, and my flame casting 'brother' just _had_ to arrive while I was hurt.

"Yes, it is your fault! You could kill yourself. We can't feel pain and you're the weakest of us all, but you still pick fights with other stupid youkai. Why can't you be like Yuri!" He shouted, pulling his hand away from my arm, now that it had been bandaged up.

"You hate Yuriko." I mumbled. Yuriko was the last sibling...the one of the earth and nature. She was a peaceful youkai, one that would never survive in these times. Not with the wars, and battles.

Kira growled and ran his fingers through his hair. His hair was red...but it was so dark that it looked to be black, if it were day then you could tell it was a dark red but now it was too hard to see anything.

"Yeah, and she hates you, and I hate her, and everyone hates Kagura, and you hate everyone and everything! But at least we don't go around trying to kill ourselves like you do! Why can't you ever use your brain!? You'll kill yourself one day, with the way you are!"

"But I didn't kill myself and I'm fine. But I won't be if I stay near you any longer." I got to my feet, and untied my mare from the tree. I was about to jump on, when his hand couched my shoulder, and I felt a wave of pain shoot through my body. He was the only one, and thing that could cause me pain...I felt him flinch behind me, but that was to be expected. Water was fire's weakness, but fire melted snow...We were the only two youkai out of our tiny family that didn't hate each other as much as we hated the others. But we were a danger and sometimes lethal to each other, which was why our relationship was surprising.

I turned my head back to cast my icy gaze upon him. Fire danced behind his crimson orbs, and he held a small cream coloured kitten by it's scruff. Each of us had our own animal counter-part that helped us in battle. I had mine...but I had yet to unlock the hidden powers inside this cowardly horse, but why Kira would be handing his over to me, I didn't know.

He dropped the sleeping kitten in my hands, and turned away from me to walk into the snow covered forest. "Her name's Kirara. She's the only kitten of Kanae. I'm giving her to you, because maybe she'll keep you alive at least for the next 50 years." He then disappeared in a crimson flame, and I was left with a cream coloured kitten, dozing quietly in my hands.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I stared disapprovingly as the kitten pranced through the snow, leaping into the footsteps that I had left behind. What was so special about this two-tailed fire neko? She was so tiny that it was impossible that she could be of any help. I didn't even see why Kira named the thing. I didn't see why any of my siblings named any of their animals. It was just...stupid.

The cat jumped into my lap and crawled up my chest, placing her two paws on my face. I growled at her, but she didn't move. Instead she stared at me with wide accusing crimson orbs, as if she could tell what I thought of her.

"Go away." I hissed. She meowed in response, but didn't move. I growled again, and picked her up, and placed her back in the snow. "Leave me alone."

She sat there for a moment, staring at me. But then she climbed into my lap, and meowed again. I placed her back on the ground, and turned away from her. Stupid, annoying animal. Why had Kira given me this creature? It didn't make any sense she couldn't do anything but be a nuisance to me. Maybe that had been Kira's true intention.

I heard the kitten's high pitched meow ring in my ear, and suddenly she was on my shoulder watching me. "Why won't you leave me alone?" I growled, placing her back on the ground. "Can't you see that I don't feel like paying attention to you?"

She meowed once more and rubbed up against my hand. My nose wrinkled up in disgust and I pulled away from her. "I don't like cats...especially not those that need attention."

She advanced toward me again, and I jumped into the trees above. What was I doing? Talking to a mere neko youkai. She probably couldn't even understand me. Her mew rang in my ears again, and I fell off the branch in surprise. I growled at her, as she stared at me from the trees, and sat up, wiping the snow from my face. She looked like she was laughing at me. "Stupid Neko..."

"Good Afternoon, Sister." A sweet childish voice greeted from behind me. I felt the annoyance with the world grow, and I turned to look behind me. The last sibling stood over me, her long chestnut locks falling over her shoulders down to her knees. Her wide emerald eyes, sparkled as she looked at me, and a soft smile played her lips.

My eyes narrowed, and I got to my feet. I glared at the neko in the trees for her to stay put, if Yuri found out that that bastard Kira gave me his pet, then she'd never let me forget it. I leaned on one leg, and crossed my arms over my chest as I turned to face her, keeping the expression from my face.

She shivered under my gaze, and a icy wind, blew our hair across our faces. She swallowed nervously, and I dropped the temperature some more.

"Setsuna, why are you-"

"What do you want, Yuri?" I interrupted, dropping the temperature a few more degrees. She winced in pain, and her bare shoulder was suddenly covered in blood.

"I'll tell you, if you'd stop trying to kill me!" She whispered, through clenched teeth as she held her injured shoulder. I held my breath, then exhaled quickly, letting the temperature rise back to normal. This was weakening and unconformable for me, but Yuri sighed and pulled her hand away from her shoulder, which was now healed.

I glanced at my own bandaged arm, and growled silently to myself. Injuries caused by demons outside of the elementals never healed quickly. I pulled my arm behind my back, but it seemed as though I had remembered too late. Yuri's hand clamped around my wrist, and she held my arm up, staring at the bandages. I clenched my teeth together as waves of pain shot through my arm and body, as I was drained of my energy. Her hold on me gradually became stronger as she fed of my power without realizing it. D-dammit.

I was the water and the cold....at this temperature where she could reach me without bleeding, she feed off me. But she was so idiotic that she never realized it, until I said something. This principle also applied to Kagura and Kira. Oxygen fuelled fire, and Kagura was drained of her energy and power, as I am being drained now, every time Kira touched her.

"You're hurt." Yuri stated, looking at me. She glanced her her hands, then back to me. Her face was apologetic and let go of me quickly and stepped away. My breathing was heavy, but in a second I was fine again, a little unconformable, but okay.

"I should kill you." I hissed, lowering the temperature until I felt comfortable and strong again. She laughed nervously and stepped away from me.

"Setsuna...I'm sorry...Don't be irrational." She whined.

"I'm not being irrational, Yuriko." I growled, lowering the temperature.

"B-but, Setsuna..." She gazed past me into the trees, and for a moment her expression was of glee, but then she was suddenly nervous and angry. "That's Kira's kitten." She mumbled, poison in her words. "Why do you have it?"

I shifted my gaze to the tree, but the cream and black kitten wasn't there anymore. She stalked the ground at my feet, growling at the earth youkai before us. "Kirara...?" I mumbled, unwillingly. Suddenly flames engulfed her and I jumped back, Yuri doing the same. The flames grew, then dissipated, revealing a large, two tailed, fanged youkai with glowing red eyes. It was as large as a horse, and I heard my mare whiny in surprise on the opposite side of the clearing. The neko bared her fangs at Yuri, hissing and growling at her.

"I see..." Yuriko, muttered in her childish voice. "Kira, gave her to you for protection?" She looked up at me, casting her innocent gaze upon my icy one. "I'll be back later." Then she was gone in a glow of light.

Flames suddenly engulfed the neko, and she shrunk back down to kitten size. She meowed and jumped onto my shoulder, licking my ear, affectionately. This kitten....scared off Yuriko?

* * *

**End Of Chapter 2**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	3. Reunion

** Winter is an etching, spring a watercolour, summer an oil painting and autumn a mosaic of them all.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

Chapter 3

"What now, Yuriko?" I sighed, bored out of my mind. I sat in a bare cherry blossom tree, that grew just outside an old shrine. The villagers, victims from my last storm, walked about with colds, in thick coats, fixing the fallen-in roofs, from the ten pounds of snow I'd dumped on them last night. The little Kirara lay asleep on my stomach, curled up into a small little ball, and Yuriko sat in a branch below me, being boring as always.

My mare was hanging around somewhere but I didn't care. She could take care of herself, and if she couldn't well...it's to bad for her then, isn't it.

The brunette sighed. "Oh, nothing." A small ball of golden light appeared in her palms, and faded moments later, leaving behind a small cherry blossom. "I'm just upset that you had to kill off all my flowers. It _is_ spring, this is my season. Stop it with the snow already."

"It is not _Spring_ yet." I said, sneering the name of that disgusting season. "It's only the beginning of April. I still get to have a few more storms."

"Yes but, Setsuna." She whined. I growled and turned my back to her. Great, she's going to start the seasons rant again. "You get the longest season. You get to make it cold and snow in Autumn, when it's Kagura's windy season, and you make storms in spring when it's my growing season! The only season you can't get away with is Kira's summer season, and I bet if you wanted to make it snow in July then you would. But you don't, so you make it rain and force the oceans to be cold and-."

"The water being cold is not me, Yuriko!" I growled, turning an icy gaze on her warm face. "The water is cold because the whole world is so hot in summer, so it makes the water seem a million times more colder. Are you really that stupid, sister, that you couldn't even figure that out?"

She shivered, and looked away. Good I hurt her feelings, maybe now she would go away. Silents seconds passed and she didn't leave instead she started to stroke the petals of her flower with her fingers, which was slowly turning to ice. "Setsuna! Stop it!" She whined again shattering my peaceful silence.

"I'm not doing anything..." It was true, I wasn't. The one time she accuse me of doing something and I'm not even doing it. My life is perfect. I looked up to the falling snow. On a branch high above us, a red kimono stood in contrast to the snow covered tree. Snow fell off the branch as it bent from his weight, sending it falling down onto Yuriko's flower.

"A hanyou?" Yuriko questioned, following my gaze to that pathetic half-demon from the other day.

"Unfortunately..." I said icily, confirming her question. "Yuriko get lost, take Kirara with you."

"Awe, Setsuna-nee-chan!" She gushed, taking the cat in her arms. "You care about my well-being!"

I made a gagging noise and stared at her completely disgusted. "No, I don't care if you die or not. But this worthless half mortal is mine."

She pouted, and her glowing light formed around her. "Awe Setsuna-chan you're so mean." Then she disappeared into the light, and the light faded away with the wind.

I jumped onto the branches above, until I came to the one the half demon was on. He got up from his low crouch and stared at me. "So you're still alive." I stated blankly.

"Keh, a little ice can't do anything to me." He scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. Then he shivered.

"Right." I rolled my eyes. "I was hoping to make you so cold your toes fall off, but at least I get a second chance."

My pale hands glowed blue and I shot the ice toward him. But he was expecting it this time. He jumped out of the way, and grabbed my wrists, holding them above my head, forcing my back against the trunk.

"Ha, to slow." He chuckled, his eyes dark. I glared at him, and the temperature started to drop dramatically. The smirk was wiped from his smug face and he shivered again, his hands growing cold as my own.

"Let me go." I hissed, turning my face into a stone mask. He stared at me for a second, then another amused smirk formed onto his face.

"You're completely helpless right now." He stated, his smile growing wider. I glowered at him. The Elementals were not trained in physical combat, only with our powers could we fight. If we fought physically we risked breaking ourselves because we were so strong and we'd probably die. "Well this was boring. I was hoping for a fight."

"I'm very sorry for your disappointment. Now kill me or let me go."

"Keh! And why would I do that-!?" Suddenly a low crack echoed through the forest, and he almost let go. "What the hell was tha-!?"

The branch below us snapped, and we were sent flying toward the ground. As I hit, the air was pushed from my lungs, and I choked on the fast retreating oxygen. The dog got up, groaning and rubbing his head. "Stupid god damn tree."

"What the...hell...did you do, dog!?" I growled, trying to catch my breath.

"I didn't do anything!" He shouted.

"You were so fat the branch broke!" I growled, trying to keep the emotion from my voice, which seemed to be impossible with him around.

"What!? That branch was fine until you got on it!" He growled back. I snarled and got to my feet.

"Well this has become a very unamusing reunion! I'm leaving! Good-bye worthless stupid half-bree-!"

"Your bleeding." He stated staring at my leg. I looked down. The bottom of my dress was torn up the seem to my thigh and right from my knee up was a huge gash.

I growled. "Aw crap."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with your retarded head, you retard!" Kira shouted at me. "I give you Kirara to protect you and you send her away when you need her and you try to kill yourself! What the hell, Setsuna! You're such a tard!"

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest as Kagura worked on bandaging my leg. She was the only one who would touch me with inflicting pain. I hated being yelled at.

Yuriko giggled from beside him, still holding Kirara in her arms. "I told you she'd end up hurting herself."

"Shut up, Yuri!" Kira snapped. "You left her alone! And you know she always tries to kill herself!"

"I do not try to kill myself!" I growled.

Kagura sighed, tying up the gauze around my thigh. "There all done."

"Yes you do!" Kira shouted again, this time getting in my face. "Who else would send everyone away to take on a youkai all by herself! You know that's practically suicidal for us!"

Kagura snorted. "Is that what she told you?" She snickered, looking up at me. "The person who keeps hurting her is a hanyou."

Kira was silent, his face slowly growing beat red. "YOU LET A HANYOU DO THIS TO YOU!?"

I jumped to my feet. "You shut up! It is not suicidal to fight on my own! I'm alive aren't I!? I just fell out of a tree when the branch broke and scrapped my leg on a rock!"

"SO NOW YOU LET A ROCK KILL YOU!?"

"I'M NOT DEAD YOU FING TARD!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR MENTAL CAPABILITY! I'M NOT DEAD!"

Yuriko placed a hand on Kira's shoulder, flinching from the contact. "Kira-kun, calm down. She's fine."

"Shut up, Yuri this is your fault too!"

I growled and grabbed Yuri's wrist, pulling her behind me as I stalked away.

"Where the hell are you going!?" Kira called after me, as Kagura rolled around laughing her head off.

"FAR AWAY FROM YOUR MENTALNESS!" I shouted back.

"Setsuna-chan..." Yuriko whispered, timidly. "Why am I...?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE HOLDING THE CAT!"

* * *

**End Of Chapter 3  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	4. Thank You

~ Hiya! Well that was a very nice vacation! Very, very relaxing. It was more of a weekend during the week really...Well anyway, I'm back! Although not totally. I'll be continuing with my stories but, I'll be taking longer to write them...I have enthusiasm I guess but I'm to lazy to get back to my super fast typing things...Mostly I'll just be re-editing the stories I already have until they are free of mistakes, so if you see any please tell me so I can go back and fix them! Thank you.

Now for the story paragraph. Um what to say, what to say...hmmmm....Well first off, just as a note I'll be making a sequel to this story when it's done! Yay! LOL! It's funny because only two of my peoples know why I'm putting a sequel in, and the rest will have to suffer not knowing until it is time to make the second one! XD Haha! I decided on making a sequel once I figured out the ending off the story (which I am not telling you) and that was after I finished chapter 1. So you lucky two people that know about the ending and sequel, shush! Don't tell anyone about it, okay?

Also I'm glad most of you found that last chapter funny! I almost died laughing writing it, so I'm happy that you found it as funny as I did. This next chapter (chapter 4, duh) is...sometime after that. What happens!?!?!?!!?!?! What happens to Kirara and Setsuna and Yuri, and will Kaugra die, and is Setsuna gonna kick Kira's butt to Mars!?!?! I don't know! Because I haven't writing anything yet!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! The suspense is killing me!!!!

Oh by the way, I'm posting a thingy on my profile that'll tell you how to pronounce my character's names properly if you don't know how to. So be sure to check that out...You might have to search a bit because I really have super-sized my profile page since I first started fanfic heheh....

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**Winter is an etching, spring a watercolour, summer an oil painting and autumn a mosaic of them all.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

Chapter 4

I glared at the ground at my feet, wondering how fast I'd have to go to whip a snow ball into the face of my stalkers and take off before getting caught. I kicked the snow and growled as I remembered my mare. Kira was currently holding the reins, and I had to keep her by my side at all times. I didn't really know the reason to that, because she was totally useless to me, but I felt uneasy when she was to far away, and I was sure that useless horse felt the same.

"Ne, ne Setsuna-chan," Yuri giggled, coming up beside me, holding Kirara in her arms. She'd never yet go of that cat, and I'd began to wonder if she was planing on stealing her away. She could go ahead. Maybe Kirara would burn her or something, just anything to wipe that stupid childish smile off her face.

"Why not name your mare? Surely you've thought of one by now haven't you?" She asked, giving the most utterly disgustingly cute, curious face I'd ever seen.

I snapped my head up to the horizon, and stared at the clouds looming over the mountain's in the distance. "I'm not naming her, ever." I stated dully, and continued my brisk pace as Yuri slowed to a stop beside me. I only heard my footsteps for a few minutes as I trudged bare foot through the snow, but seconds later I heard a 'oof' and two bodies falling to the ground.

I counted to three in my head. When I got to one, Kira exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL, YURI! DON'T JUST STOP IN MY WAY WHILE I'M WALKING!!!" The fire-casting boy shouted. His voice echoed across the empty plains, and small sparrows took to the sky. I turned around, and called my mare to me, grabbing onto her reins once she was within reach.

I heard Yuri whimper, and watched as she hugged the little fire neko to her chest. "I'm sorry, Kira-kun. But I was just surprised that Setsuna-chan wasn't going to name her pet-"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!!!" Kira howled. Yuri flinched, and dropped the neko. She then shouted back, which erupted more anger from Kira. Kirara bounded through the snow over to me, and I picked her up, and set her on the back of the horse. I silently scrambled up, and turned the mare around to the mountains.

"Well since you two are to busy arguing..." I said, looking at them from over my shoulder. They stopped arguing, and looked at me, both frozen in their own shock. "I'll just be continuing this journey alone, then."

I flicked the reins, and the mare took out into a run, faster then any race horse, kicking up snow and burying my siblings behind us. Eat my frozen dust Kira.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I lay face down in the snow, waiting until the cold could freeze me to death. But it never would. I was the snow, water, and ice. Snow didn't kill other snowflakes. Water never destroyed other rain drops. Snow would never hurt me...I'd never feel the cold. I groaned and rolled onto my back, staring up into the sky.

I lifted my arm over my head, staring at the bandages. I still wasn't healed...this was the part of being a element that I hated. My stupid body had to heal so slowly, I was worse then a human. I clenched my hands into fists, and growled. Being weaker then a human in anyway was unacceptable. I had to find a way to make myself stronger, stronger then any youkai and human in the world.

I sat up, glaring into the forest. I would make myself stronger, then I'd kill that pathetic hanyou that's brought shame upon my name. Kirara meowed, and jumped onto my shoulder. I sighed, and looked over to her. "Don't you know you are a very annoying cat?"

"And don't you know you are a very annoying girl?"

I looked up. Kira stood, towering over me, smirking with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you want?" I sneered, picking Kirara from off my shoulder. Kira placed his hand just above my head, then clenched his hand into a fist, and hit down hard. It didn't hurt. He didn't do it hard, he never did, but still...

I jumped to my feet, and the smirk on his grew. "WHAT THE HELL! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT, KIRA! I'LL KILL YOU!"

He scoffed, and turned his back to me, walking away. "You say that like it's possible."

I screamed and tackled him to the ground. I ignored the pain shooting through my body, as I tried to hurt him in some way. But he was to fast, and in a matter of seconds, I was back face down in the snow. I growled and sat on my knees as he plopped himself down beside me. I re-did the braid that had been messed up in the little brawl as he spoke more useless nonsense.

"You're such a idiot, Setsuna." He muttered, running his fingers through his dark red hair.

"Yeah what else is new?" I growled, tying a pale blue ribbon around the bottom of my braid. "You tell me that every time you see me. You've done it so many times that it's lost its meaning."

He sighed, and picked up Kirara who'd been watching us since he'd arrived. "I gave her to you so you'd be safe and stop killing yourself."

"I'm NOT killing myself!" I shouted, but he ignored me and continued.

"So use her and stop sending her away. Also..." He looked up at me, his crimson eyes dead serious. "You want to become stronger don't you?"

"Well, duh." I muttered rolling my eyes. That was completely obvious, how many times had I said I'd become stronger no matter what?

"Well I heard something about this thing that'll help you do that." He said, scratching Kirara behind the ear. I was totally interested in this. I flipped my silver braid over my shoulder and stared at him, waiting for him to tell me more. He didn't say anything.

"Kira...." I growled, angry that he would say such a thing but wouldn't bother telling me the rest. "Don't just stop talking, idiot."

"You have to promise me something first, and then I'll tell you." He muttered, preoccupied with the little fire neko.

"And what would that be?" I asked blankly. It didn't matter what it was. As long as I heard about this thing that would make me stronger then I'd do anything.

"Would you stop trying to kill yourself?" He growled, throwing Kirara into my lap. "And keep her with you all the time."

"I'M NOT TRYING TO KILL MYSELF, YOU TARD!" I shouted. He didn't flinch, instead he pursed his lips together like he was trying to keep from laughing. I growled, and got to my feet, dropping the fire neko onto his head and went to walk away. "Keep your little fire neko. I don't need her. I can take care of myself. And I'll find out about the thing that'll make me stronger without your help, Kira."

"W-wait! Idiot!" He shouted, running after me. I jumped onto my horse, and went to force her into a gallop, when he grabbed the reins from my hands. He muttered something to Kirara and about my mental retardation, and she jumped from his shoulder onto mine, with a sweet and melodic mew.

"All you have to do is keep her near, idiot." He growled, then his expression changed and I waiting for the useful information. "A jewel called the Shikon No Tama has the power to make any youkai stronger and grant any wish. It should help you become stronger, even stronger then you could imagine."

"Where do I find it?" I asked emotionless, as he handed me back the reins.

"I don't know, it falls in and out of the hands of evil, good, humans and youkai constantly. But I do know it was created by a priestess in a village of all demon-slayers to the east. Pretend your human so they won't kill you and get your information there."

I sighed, and a little smile broke through my hard mask of stone. "Thank you, Kira."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 4  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


	5. A Blue Eyed Monk

**Hey I'm back! I recovered from writers block for this story and I have a few announcements to make!**

First off: I'm not dead!!!!!

_R: Gasp!!! NO FACKING WAY!!!_

_Me: I KNOW! I THOUGHT I WAS DEAD TOO! BUT IT TURNS OUT THAT IM NOT!!! _

_R: AMAZING!!!  
_

_S: O.o_

_(Names have been shortened into the first letter for privacy reasons...and also if by some chance my friends actually went up reading my stories which is highly unlikely since they do not know this website even exists i will not die by showing their names and they do not realize it is me who is the author if their fav inu story. =])__  
_

Moving on!

ANNOUNCEMENT#2: I'm highly egotistical.

_AND ITS ALL UR FAULT! BUWHAHAHAHA!_

Announcement #3!!!: MY BIRTHDAY IS IN 11 DAYS!!!!

_S: So...? ._

_Me:.......T-T You betch._

_S: =)_

_I'm gonna be 14 years old!!! WOOOO!!! I'M SO YOUNG!!! BUT WHO CARES!!!! GIVE ME COOKIESS!!!!_

ANNOUNCEMENT #4!!!!: I PLAY MAPLESTORY!!!!

_R: OMG NO WAY!_

_Me: WHY AM I MAKING U ALWAYS SAY NO WAY!_

_R: CUZ YER TIRED AND DONT KNOW WHAT I WOULD SAY AT A TIME LIKE THIS!_

_Me: YEAHHH THAT MAKES SENSE!!_

_MAPLESTORY FTW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**Winter is an etching, spring a watercolour, summer an oil painting and autumn a mosaic of them all.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

Chapter 5

Loud music, the racket of laughing women and flirting men, and the scent of green tea and incense floated about the yellow paper room. Round faced girls of 15 to 26 years, danced about the room in kimonos of red, yellow, purple, and blue, hiding their faces with plain paper fans. Men, young and old, sat on the floor with short wooden trays -stocked with cups full of tea and triangle shaped rice balls- ogling and drooling over the twirling women, making them giggle and blush in response.

I cradled a warm china cup in my hands and slowly took a sip of the liquid inside, ignoring the events around me. This little party was nothing. It was irrelevant to anything important. Just for entertainment, but I was sure 29 of thirty of these men had come here for something more then just entertainment.

My eyes drifted over to a young man in a navy monk kimono. Women were draped over his shoulders, they hovered over his head and practically grovelled at his feet. But this man, although laughing and enjoying these girls, was not looking at them...into their pretty human faces. Instead the midnight blue eyes of a young raven haired man, had been transfixed on me since I had walked through the door.

This bothered me. A human, staring at me as if I were some angel sent from heaven. I could pry the living heart out from his body this very moment, and destroy the lives of every witness in this room, all in under a few seconds. I was far from any angel. I was of a high status then this man. He should not be staring.

I went back to my tea, and after slowing finishing it off, I glanced over the room once more. The ogling men, the giggling girls, the strong sent of lust and tea, and the annoying eyes of the monk...Why exactly was I here? The presence of the human species, I hated. So why had I surrounded myself in them?

I remembered the words Kira had spoken to me of the Shikon No Tama._ "I don't know, it falls in and out of the hands of evil, good, humans and youkai constantly. But I do know it was created by a priestess in a village of all demon-slayers to the east. Pretend your human so they won't kill you and get your information there."_

Ah..now I remember. Upon travelling for 3 days on end, the white mare's, and Kirara's performance had become quite unsatisfactory. Weak from the lack of rest and food I had provided for them and myself, they had banned together and refused to follow my commands. After much struggling, I had given in and stopped at a near by tea house. The woman who owned the place, was currently tending to the white mare, and Kirara in her kitten form. And I was left to wait...and 'enjoy' myself.

I glanced around the room again. Ugh, what I wouldn't give to kill every living soul in this room.

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

Silver moon light shimmered over the waters surface as I lowered myself into the lake, slowly freezing into ice water from my presence. The quiet of the night cleared my mind, and the waters washed away the anger and hatred toward the humans in the tea house. I had gotten out of there before I'd lost it. It wasn't like me to lose it, but surrounded by annoying humans could push anyone over the edge.

I lowered my pale naked body deeper into the lake until only my head was above the water's surface. "In the bleak midwinter frosty wind made moan, earth stood hard as iron, water like a stone; snow had fallen, snow on snow, snow on snow, in the bleak midwinter. Long ago.." I whispered. I fanned my silver hair around me in the water, and then pulled the rest of me under.

I stayed under until I could no longer avoid the need for Kagura's precious air, and gasped as my head broke through the icy surface. As I gulped down the invisible life necessity, I heard the bushes rustle from the shore. Instantly I thought of the stalker hanyou, and panicking I jumped from the water and tossed the while silk dress over my head.

I swiftly made my way through the trees to the source of the noise, the temperature around me dropping as my anger grew. Nobody ever spies on me!

But instead of finding a silver haired boy dressed in red, I found a raven haired man in a navy blue monk kimono. The staring monk from the tea house. His face was crimson, the blush reaching his ears.

I stared down at him, lowering the temperature around us, no emotion breaking through my stone surface. Moments passed, and the only sound was the man's heavy breathing. I was ready to kill him, I wanted to kill him, I was so tempted...But something stopped me. Maybe it was that look in his eyes, the look I had seen every married human couple give each other in every moment their eyes met.

Oh no....It couldn't be that...Not...from a human! This was!! It couldn't! It was unspeakable!!! Unheard of!

The monk scrambled to his feet, and stared at me. I couldn't move. My mind buzzing with this new realization. It was disgusting! Unnatural!! It goes against nature! What was wrong with this man!

The monk grabbed my limp hands and caressed them with his own. "Oh, most beautiful angel of snow and ice, will you do me the most greatest honour...of bearing my children."

Lust! Thats what was wrong with this man! I growled viciously, yanked my hands from his whipped around and ran from that place. Behind me the earth became hard as stone, the trees frozen dead, the waters solid. Behind me...the monk lay frozen, neither dead nor alive, caressing a pair of invisible hands.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 5  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading

* * *

_

~WOOOOT!!! ITS DONE! TIME TO PARTY! DUN...DUNDUNDUN-DUN! EVERYBODY DANCE NOW WOO!! BU-BU-BUBUBU! REVIEWWWWWWW!!!!! -dashes off into the distance- =D

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*


	6. Flustered

2 MORE DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY!!!! YAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**Winter is an etching, spring a watercolour, summer an oil painting and autumn a mosaic of them all.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

Chapter 6

_I growled viciously, yanked my hands from his whipped around and ran from that place. Behind me the earth became hard as stone, the trees frozen dead, the waters solid. Behind me...the monk lay frozen, neither dead nor alive, caressing a pair of invisible hands._

I ran and ran, until I could no longer run no more. I ducked behind a tall oak tree, and leaned against its thick rough bark. My breath coursed roughly up and down my throat, and my heart beat violently against my chest, as fire coursed through my veins. The fire made my body tremble, unknown emotions devoured my soul, and mind, and for some reason I wanted to crawl into a deep dark whole, but at the same time I wanted to break out into a fit of laughter, and let my beautiful white crystal fluffs of ice drift through the clear night sky.

I never felt like this before, never thought I would yearn to go back to that boy and unfreeze him and yet want to leave him frozen for dead. I was stuck in conflict, of all these different emotions running through me. I'd never been like this before.

I raised my hands to my face and stared at the ground below my bare feet. What...what was wrong with me? Before I could realize it, I was sliding down the trunk of the tree until I was sitting on the ground. My face was buried into my thighs and my arms hugged my knees tight. I closed my eyes for a brief moment trying to calm myself down, but it seemed as though I had never opened them again after that, until Kira's worried, yet annoyed voice cracked like a whip and forced me from my uneasy slumber.

"Setsuna...Setsuna!! Ugh god dammit! Setsuna wake up!" He sounded mad but I didn't move. "Setsuna wake the eff up now or I'll set the forest on fire and leave you at the mercy of the flames...."

I rolled my eyes, and snapped back, trying to make my voice as harsh as his own. "Kira, get lost! Leave me alone!" It didn't work. My voice sounded weak, and quivered in the wrong places.

Kira was silent, but I could feel the tension and the prickling heat of his body inch closer to my own. This sparked a wave of annoyance to rush through me, and I snapped my head up to glare at him.

His crimson eyes were full of worry, and rage. But the way his eyes were slightly clouded, told me his anger wasn't toward me. It was toward someone else. Some unknown person, that I was unaware of.

"It was that hanyou again, wasn't it?" he growled, his eyes narrowing.

The aggression in his tone, surprised me, and angered me all the same. "No it wasn't 'That Hanyou', Kira!" I hissed back. The clouds from his eyes faded and the crimson orbs now flickered to me, with a hard yet worried and pleading expression. He grabbed my shoulders sending a shock wave of burning prickling pain through me, although he didn't seem to notice.

"Then who did it!?" he demanded, shaking me slightly. "Who was it!? Are you hurt!? Answer me, Setsuna!! Are you!? If you are...Who ever did it I swear I'll-"

I pushed him away and jumped to my feet, anger coursing though my veins. "You'll what!?" I snapped. "Honestly, Kira, what the hell could you do to him that I haven't already!?"

He was silent, his eyes wide with surprise. But the lack of communication only fuelled my anger.

"Why do you act, like I need to be watched over!? Why are you even here right now!? What are you doing?! Stalking me!? I don't need to be stalked! I don't need to be watched over! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself! Everyone knows that! Yuri knows it! Kagura knows it! I know it! Why don't you!? Why can't you realize, I'm not some stupid weak little pathetic youkai!

"Like Yuri! Does she have any real attack powers!? Anything to be used to kill some other demon!? NO! She doesn't! The only thing she has is the ability to grow crap, and heal herself! She doesn't even have a fucking animal youkai elemental, whatever they are! Sidekick! Burden! Whatever! She doesn't even have anything to help her! And you give me the only kitten of Kanae! When it should have gone to her! To help HER! Cause I certainly don't need that annoying, furball! And the biggest event in Yuriko's life will be to marry some human snob! Cause that's where she's headed, Kira! There's only a matter of time, before it does! And yet...!"

I cast a hard cold stare on him. "And yet! You still act like I'm the weak one! I have my life together! She doesn't! She's the weakest, I'm not! Kagura is the social outcast! And you have friggen anger issues! In reality...I'M THE PERSON WHO SHOULD BE WATCHING OUT FOR ALL YOUR PATHETIC ASSES! But do I? NO! So _WHY_ am I treated like the retard!? Treated like..like the weakest, the most reckless and idiotic?! Do you really think that low of me, Kira!? To think that I really need your help in this world!? Do you really think that I need your guidance and supervision! Do you really think I'm the weakest link!? The one person whose gonna end her own life!? Is that it? Do you think I'm that stupid to end my own life just because of some reckless decision, like bothering with a weak hanyou?! Do you think I can LOSE to a hanyou!? Do you think that Kira!?! That I'm just your needy little sister!? Do you think that!!? DO YOU!?"

I was left breathless, and my cheeks were flushed with anger. Over 100 years I had put up with his protective older brother crap, and I was sick of it.

He swallowed, and looked away, red also touching his cheeks. "It's not that at all." He muttered, glumly.

I had no energy to snap back so instead I muttered something back. "So what is it then?" To be honest I really didn't care for the reason of his annoying devotion to me, and to keep my exsistance stable on this planet. I just wanted it to stop.

He didn't answer. Instead he swallowed again and stood up, glancing my way only once. He turned his back to me, and took a few steps into the dark forest.

I swallowed a lump at the back of my throat, as I watched him step away. I hadn't really meant to explode. In fact I had a worse anger problem then Kira, and I was supposed to be the cool, tranquil snow, ice and water...

But then suddenly Kira stopped. Turned, and at a speed so impossibly inhuman, that not even my sharp pale blue eyes could catch it, he was inches from my face, his arms on either side of of my head so I could not escape. The shock and force from his sprint back had knocked me back against the tree. He was so close his breath was like fire on my skin, and my face burned, and heart quickened in response. A stupid human reaction, but he was to close for comfort.

"So..." He purred. If I hadn't known any better I would've said it had been said seductively. I growled and turned my head away from him. From the corner of my eyes I saw him smirk. "Who did it?"

"Who did what.." I muttered, grudgingly. I now regretted ever feeling guilty about supposedly hurting him. Pfft, like Kira could get his feelings hurt.

"Who put, Miss. Setsuna in such a fragile and emotional state..?" He murmured, trying to hide his smirk by bitting his lower lip.

I rolled my eyes and glanced back to him...Big mistake. Kira had eyes that in which could force the truth right from your very soul. But it wasn't like he did this involuntarily. Oh no...He could control it, that bastard. He could turn that power on and off at will...

"The Buddhist monk, Miyatsu." I blurted out, earlier on in the day I had the name of the lecher permanently burned into my brain by the pretty human ladies cooing his name as the threw themselves at him. The name forced another wave of fire to rush through my body, and Kira's smirk grew but his eyes darkened as he watched the pink blush fill my cheeks.

He pulled away from me, and muttered: "Miyatsu, the Buddhist monk...I'll remember that." Again he turned and started pacing away. But then before disappearing fully through the trees. He stopped, turned and smirked once more. "Oh and by the way, Setsuna."

I stopped cursing mentally at myself, and looked up at him, wondering idly on what other words he might have to say to me.

"Setsuna. If you do not wish for the human male to hit on you...Please never throw on a thin white dress after having bath. Water and white fabric do not mix." Then he disappeared through the trees.

It took me a moment to figure out what he meant. Water and white fabric don't mix? What the hell was he talking about?! I looked down at myself. And another burst of fire shot through me, followed closely by my agonizing scream, of embarrassment.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 6  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading

* * *

_

There all done!!! XD Wooottttt!! Go human emotions taking over Setsuna's life!!!! XD...................Wat? O.o Youkai can have human emotions can't they..? CANT THEY!!!? D= oh no if they cant then i made a huge, HUGE!, story fact issuse mistake problem thingy...but oh well, I'm never changing it... x] NEVERR!!!! =D

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*


	7. Yuriko's Mistake

-_Setsuna ~ SET-soo-nah (Set-sue-nah)_

-_Kira ~ Key-rah_

_-Yuriko ~YOO-ree-koh_

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**Winter is an etching, spring a watercolour, summer an oil painting and autumn a mosaic of them all.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

Chapter 7

_'Oh...my...GOD! How the hell did I end up in this crappy situation!?' _I screamed in my head. No matter how much I tried, I could still see absolutely no reasonable answer that could've told me _why_ I was sitting beside my sister as she chattered excitedly about how happy she was that I finally let winter go, and _why_ I had let that...that lecherousness monk take me to the demon slayers village. Of course I was being silly, trying to make sense of such non-sense...it was just exactly that. Non-Sense...No sense...But if it was this..then why do I continue to pressure myself to find the answer.

I ran my fingers through my hair and growled silently to myself. Cause I'm stupid that's why.

"Erm, Setsuna-chan..." Yuri said, bringing my train of thought back to her...which was where I least wanted it to be. "Are you alright? You look...disgruntled."

"Well maybe my disgruntled look," I said, with heavy sarcasm. "is only there because I am so emerged in your lovely story." She looked at me, her emerald eyes shimmering with confusion and shock. I bet she hadn't expected me to say that.

Getting my sister into such a confused state pleased me, and I smiled unwillingly. I'd been out of it the last few days...weeks...acting unnatural and crazy. I was finally happy that I could get back into my cold-hearted routine. Maybe all that was needed was a lecherous human to stalk me, and snap me from my strange being.

Yuri shook her head, and smiled at me. Ugh...not good. "Well, anyways...I'm soo happy right now!!" She said excitedly, bouncing up and down on the grass.

I sighed. "And why is that?"

"Well," She said, with a mischievous grin and blush touching her cheeks. "You remember...when I had come to you a few weeks ago? When you first got Kirara?"

"Oh, how could I forget..."

"Well...all this time, I've been wanting to tell you something, but I never had the courage...But _now_ that you've fallen for a human!! Well I do believe I can tell you now! I-"

"WHAT!?" I screamed, jumping up from the cold grass. "WHAT HUMAN!? WHO EVER SAID- WHAT THE HELL! YURI!?"

Her face grew red. "S...Setsuna...A-aren't you? That monk....I...I thought...since you-"

"Well you thought wrong!" I snapped. "How could you make such a mistake!! MEE!?!? Love a human!?!?!! Please, Yuri! You have got to be kidding me! For any demon to love a human, is completely unethical and WRONG! I know it! Kira knows it! Kagura knows! I would have thought you did as well! But obviously I was wrong!"

She stared at the ground. "I'm sorry...I only thought..."

"Ugh! Just don't EVER, NEVER, utter a word about me being in love with some pathetic human, again!"

"Okay..." She muttered.

I stomped away dropping the temperature dramatically as I left. How DARE she!? Even mention! Even assume! What was wrong with that girl!?

"Setsuna!!!!" A voice called. I glared at my feet. I didn't wanna see this man right now.

"Setsunnaaaaaaa!!!" He called again. Suddenly a monk jumped out of a bush in front of me, and grabbed my hands. I glared at him. "Oh, Setsuna!! I thought you left me! I'm flattered that such a goddess would ever wait for such a unworthy monk as myself!"

"Don't touch me, Miyatsu ." I hissed. The monk pulled back, frightened, as the temperature dropped once more and butterflies froze in mid-air falling dead at his feet.

"S-Sorry," He shivered. "M-my m-m-mistake."

I let the temperature rise again, and grabbed him by the collar. "I didn't bother to stay because I liked you. I despise you pathetic creatures." I growled. "You said you could take me to the slayers' village. So I expect you to take me,without the theatrics!"

"Y..yes of course." Miyuatsu agreed. I detected disappointment in his voice, but ignored it. His stupid feelings didn't matter to me. I wanted that shikon jewel...that power.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 7  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading

* * *

_

Okay, it's short. BUT!!! D: I can't think of anything to put after that and since i havent written anything in a while, i think that this is all anyone should expect of me!!! T_T so dont be cruel.

(Btw [by the way] if you have any ideas for missy. No-more-ideas-ideagirl [hehe] then please tell me, if i decide to use it i will give u credit at the top of the story, kay? (^~^)

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*


	8. The End Of The Beginning

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~

(that's all i have to say)

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**Winter is an etching, spring a watercolour, summer an oil painting and autumn a mosaic of them all.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

Chapter 8

"Absolutely not!"

"Please, Setsuna-sama! It would help me out a lot and it would be very profitable!"

"For you, not for me. As I've said before, NO!"

"Setsuna-sama, look-"

"Don't touch me, vermin!"

"..Right sorry....But if you do this, we can have a place to sleep, you can get new materials to fix up your gown!! It would provide food and a place to take hot baths!"

"There is nothing wrong with the trees, my gown can be fixed without the help of humans and I am the harsh winter I do not need food and I do not need a hot bath. Anything warm would be most unsatisfactory!"

Miyuatsu's dark eyes searched mine, looking for a weakness, his teeth clenched together as he desperately tried to win this argument. His attempts were futile. I wouldn't sway.

"But...for me..." he started once more, "Having all of these little things would help me, improve my health. I am as you said but a weak human. I need the things that a village provides."

"Then go to the village and stay there. I can find my own way to the demon slayers. You know that very well, Miyuatsu."

"Ah, but what would you do once you arrived. I doubt they would give a youkai the shikon no tama."

"You underestimate me, human." I growled. "Do you not think I am capable of disguise that is able to fool even the most skilled priest or demon-slayer!?"

"Sorry, my mistake." Miyuatsu grumbled, lowering his head slightly. "But I am familiar with these people." he said, raising his gaze back to me. "They do not take to information seeking humans all to kindly. Especially those who are seeking knowledge of the jewel."

I glared at him, looking for a solution to this problem. Nothing. I growled and whipped my head away from him. "Fine. Have you little human pleasures, soak in it for as long as you wish. But!" I turned back to him, dropping the temperature. "I shall not! Not be the youkai you plan on destroying. I shall not go through that humiliation just for your sake."

Miyuatsu bowed his head again, but his face showed the amusement and victory he was feeling. "As you wish, Setsuna-sama."

* * *

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

* * *

I sat on the branch high above the humans below, watching with mild interest as the monk struggled to convince the lord that his mansion was possessed by a demon. I rolled my eyes at them and turned away. Miyuatsu was an idiot. Didn't he know that the average person is educated on possession and youkai. Of course not fully educated, but enough to know when something is possessed by it. That monk was fighting an impossible battle.

_"I don't know, it falls in and out of the hands of evil, good, humans and youkai constantly. But I do know it was created by a priestess in a village of all demon-slayers to the east. Pretend you're human so they won't kill you and get your information there."_

Tch, Kira why didn't you tell me how complicated this would be. The slayers village is in the most secluded part of the country, carefully hidden and protected by the most skilled humans who live their lives fighting youkai. It would be simple for me to fool them, we were exceptionally strong and gifted, us elements. But getting that information and pretending to be that of a pathetic creature would surely be difficult. Sometimes my pride is too much.

Suddenly a wave of heat appeared beside me and I felt pain prickle all over my body -the parts closest to the heat starting to bleed. "Dammit Kirara!" I hissed.

The fire neko shrunk back into her small size at the mention of her name and bounced onto my lap. In her mouth she held a piece of paper with black words burnt into the page. Kira. I took it from her and opened it carefully -the heat from the freshly written page prickling my fingers.

_Setsuna,_

_ If you ever send Kirara here with the white mare back to me again, I will cut your head off and burn every silver hair on your head until your completely bald. Then I will give it to Kanae to play with. Would you like to go out like that? With everyone laughing at you for such a comical ending to your spoiled and vain exsistance?_

_Kira_

_P.S. I'll throw your dead body off the tallest mountain and into a tornado so Kagura can enjoy herself._

I stared at the page blankly. Who the hell did he think was!?! Sending me this nonsense!? I heard a horse whiny from the bottom of the tree and instantly recognized it as my mare. I growled and turned the page over, scribbling my own reply down in ice.

_Kira,_

_Thank you very much for that wonderful love stuffed letter of encouragement and hope! I'm sure Kirara is in no danger of being killed by demon-slayers, and the white mare is no danger of ever dying ever! Thanks for the reassurance. Hopefully Kagura wont be so upset by the fact that she can no longer play with my dead body in her twisters. Send her my sincere apologizes.  
_

_Love your cute little sister,  
Setsuna_

_P.S. I HATE YOUR GUTS AND I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY. HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST_ _THAT PATHETIC LITTLE YOU COULD DESTROY ME! I HOPE YOUR PREPARED FOR A WAR, KIRA! 'CAUSE YOU JUST STARTED ONE!_

I folded the paper neatly in half and clenched it in my hand. Silver light engulfed my fist and a silver dove appeared clutching the note in her orange beak.

"Kira." I growled. The dove cooed and bowed her head then flew off into the sky.

I growled once more and jumped higher into the tree. That Kira! Why did he always have to meddle!? The animals were just in the way, I didn't _need_ them. I don't_ want_ them.

I looked back down toward the monk. Apparently he still hadn't given up on trying to convince the man. I glared at them. This was just a waste of valuable time! I could be getting close to ruling the world! Not sitting here at a stand still where some pathetic humans bickered over whether or not there was a youkai possessing a house!

"What's _your_ problem?"

Oh god...NO!

I looked up. A boy in a red kimono looked down at me crouching on a branch a bit higher up.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!?" I screamed jumping to my feet. "WHAT ARE YOU!? A STALKER!!?! I KNOW I'M BEAUTIFUL BUT IM NOT INTERESTING IN HALF-DEMON VERMIN! GO TO HELL!!!!"

The boy stared at me. "Beautiful?" He looked around curiously. "Where? I don't see a beautiful woman here!"

"Why you..." I grumbled, clenching my fists.

His eyes landed on me, and his lips curved up into a smirk. "Ooh you mean you? I think you must be delusional, your not beautiful, your an old hag."

I screamed and jumped at him, dropping the temperature well below living conditions. Instantly ice covered everything, and the boy jumped to dodge my attack. I grabbed onto the branch and whipped around to face him. He was pale and shivering but still smirking at me, amusement dancing in his amber eyes.

My body shook with anger and vicious snarls escaped my lips. My hands glowed pale blue and shards of ice instantly shot toward him from all directions. He covered himself with his kimono and again there was no impact. Instead the shards broke once touching the fabric.

I screamed in frustration and jumped at him again, pushing him off the branch. He grabbed onto my arm and again we both fell toward the ground. but this time he was ready. He pushed me away once we were falling and as soon as his feet touched the ground he leaped back, taking up a battle stance.

I followed and landed on a low branch.

"You wont beat me this time." he growled.

"Heh. Wanna bet?" I replied, snarling.

At that moment the vicious dance started. I was barely aware of my surroundings as I focused my mind on killing this creature. But I was aware that we had landed only feet away from Miyuatsu because shortly after we started fighting, I head shouts and screams, and orders being commanded as we danced into the village.

I heard the sounds of arrows flying past and I was aware of the hot stickiness dripping down from various parts of my body. But I didn't care. He had to die.

But after an eternity -or maybe it was just a few minutes- of war, everything erupted into flame. For the first time I stopped, as pain was stabbing me from everywhere. I fell to my knees and swear dripped down my face as I withered pathetically...this was the most painful sensation I had ever felt in my life.

I searched around me, looking for a smirking half-demon but I couldn't see anything. The only thing I was aware of was the blazing sent of Kira near by.

"Kira...you bastard!" I gasped.

"Your adventure is over, Setsuna!" He snarled, picking me up off the ground as I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 8  
**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading

* * *

_

BUWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Wow i went kinda wild with that o_o;! MY IMAGINATION STORYNESS IS FINALLY BACKK YYAYYYY!!! -parties-

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*


	9. Burning Emotions

12/08/2010: So this is a result of a.. very dramatic situation in my life. Inspired me to write this chapter, a story I have neglected for about a year. I found my story plan again, I should be updating again soon. Thanks for baring with me!

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.• ´*

* * *

**Winter is an etching, spring a watercolour, summer an oil painting and autumn a mosaic of them all.**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

"Talking"

* * *

Chapter 9

I sat in a room, a room of ice. The fire outside licked at the doors, dancing across the crystal walls. They wouldn't melt my powers. They wouldn't reach.. but I couldn't leave. These flames were my prison. A lock. Keeping me from my life.

I silently made my way to the frosted mirror on the other side of the room and carefully ran a comb through my matted hair. Once the tangles were out I washed my face with the water in the basin beside the table and worked on replacing the bandages on my legs. The wounds were almost healed, all that was left was a scab but it needed to be covered nonetheless. I hated the sight of red contrast against my pale skin. Red was fire. Fire was Kira. My new nemesis.

Kira had kidnapped me in my unconsciousness and taken me away to our home, the place of our birth; the elemental palace. This palace had a wing, suiting each of our needs. One of water and ice for I, one of ash and flame for Kira, one of dust, clouds, feathers and air for Kagura, and a garden for Yuri. Each of them connected to Yuri's garden. It was like a triangle shape with her's in the middle. She depended on all of us for life.. well maybe not so much Kira but he provided enough heat for the plants to survive, I suppose. We worked in unity here, much unlike anywhere else.

I turned and looked at the flames surrounding my frozen room and clenched my hands into fists. This wasn't fair. I was capable of taking care of myself, why did Kira need to meddle? No one asked for his help; his opinion! I leaned against the door and let out a huff of breath, lowering the temperature, beyond living temperature for any mortal or animal. I felt the healing process speed up quickly and I closed my eyes to think.

The human monk was still somewhere in that village. Though Kirara was here, the mare was not. She, too, was also still in the village. She had run, and since she was useless and had no power, Kira, I suppose, was unable to transport her here. Lucky beast she was.

Kira forbade me to continue my journey. He acted like he didn't know me, what a fool! He gave me a way to reach my goal power. To be the ultimate being. There was no way he could just.. give me a taste of what it could be like and then strip me of all rights to go after it. I did not work that way.

Now that hanyo, that boy, whoever he was apparently got away. This didn't really matter to me, but it surprised me and I envied him. Kira was convinced the hanyo was out to kill me, and though it doubt that is true, he just seems like an overly confident and violent baboon with no real intention to kill. He just wants to prove his worth. Kira should have killed him. But he didn't..

I rubbed my temples. What did it matter, I didn't care. I just wanted to prove Kira wrong but that boy.. how had he gotten away? Erg.. I needed to know. Maybe he was in contact with some type of power source that caused him to be a bit more tricky to catch..? If that was the case he may be useful to me in my travels..

I caught the scent of Kira and I backed away from the door. The flames died and I watched the translucent ice door slowly open.

"Setsuna.. raise the heat," he demanded.

"Why don't you, oh master of fire?" I replied sarcastically.

"Setsuna."

"Tch." I let go of the weights holding down my temperature and it came up to something almost half frozen and half scorching. Frozen in the space around me, scorching in the air around _him_. How uncomfortable.

He stepped into the room, and I took a step back, my bare feet barely making any sound. Then there was silence.

"Mind telling me why I'm trapped here, Kira?" I asked after a moment. I tried to keep my temper down. I would escape. I would, he couldn't stop me, he's never stopped me before. All I would need to do is drop the heat so suddenly it floored him and then run for it. I could out run him without my mare couldn't I?

"You know exactly why," he said, his tone annoyed and bored. His crimson eyes landed on me in a hard gaze and I didn't falter. I challenged it.

"You mean that reason about me not being capable to take care of myself? That you are so retarded and overly protective, _for no reason_ -might I add- that you just had to lock me up in my bedroom? What was the point then, _Kira_, to tell me about the Shikon No Tama if you were to keep me from taking it?"

"There is a reason to keep you here!"

"What then? For my own protection? Because I don't need it!"

"Oh, so not getting 13 arrows in your back, a wound up your leg and multiple slash wounds is really taking care of yourself?"

"Wounds heal! Everything, HEALS!" I shouted stamping my foot against the floor, lowering the temperature. He fought back by raising it himself and just watched me with a pained gaze. I glowered at him and the pain in his eyes only intensified. "I don't need you."

Suddenly, my body was prickled with pain as he embraced me. My lungs pushed out the air I was carefully grasping onto and my eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, you do.." he whispered.

"K-Kira.." I chocked. My fingers flexed in pain, my arms back trying not to touch him. The pain was unbearable. "Let go of me!"

"No!" The grip intensified.

My hands formed fists and I punched him in the shoulders as hard as I could. "LET ME GO!"

"NO!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE, I LOVE YOU!"

My heart stopped that moment. My body fell limp, and he heat was drained away from his body. He let me go the second those.. words.. left his lips and I fell to my knees. My hands clutched the cloth covering my thighs, sprinkled in little red droplets, and I started wide-eyed and trembling at the floor. "Love.. me..?"

I heard him swallow and the air was tense.

"Y..yes."

"What..?"

"Yes.." he took a breath, "Setsuna.."

"No.." I gasped.

"I always have, I'm sorry but it's true!"

"No.. We're.. siblings?"

"Not by blood, others of our kind have married before! Setsuna at least look at me!"

I growled and snapped my head up. "WHY?" Chunks of ice formed in my hands and I whipped them at his stupid, pathetic, head. He vapourized them into water, then air immediately. "WHY?"

My aggression seemed to fuel his own and he growled back at me.

"What do you mean why? What does it matter?"

"Is this why you're such a creep?" I screamed getting to my feet. This infuriated me, I didn't know why. But it did. "Why you're always meddling in my life, in my plans! Wanting to kill everything that's ever hurt me? Is this your mental handicap?"

"Setsuna..!" His voice cracked and I scoffed turning away from him.

"You're pathetic."

"What..?"

"You." I turned back, casting a cold gaze on his pained expression. "Are pathetic!"

Suddenly his hand was around my neck, and my back was up against the wall. Fire dances behind his eyes and between the fingers in the hand that didn't touch me. I had angered him. "What did you say?"

"Pathetic!" I chocked out, lifting my dangling feet and kicked him hard in the stomach.

He stumbled back and that was enough time to land and run, but as I took a step his hand grasped the back of my head, tangling his fingers into my hair. He pulled back, and my head was forced up and suddenly, his scorching lips melted the ice in my body.

A fire burned through my veins, setting my frozen blood to boil. My heart beat faster than it ever had before and my vision went dark. All I was aware of was every place it hurt; every cell in my body he burned; and every inch of me that wanted more..

But then.. suddenly..after an eternity.. my heart stopped again and I was frozen sold, cold as stone. I untangled my fingers from his hair and pushed with all my strength, this beast, away from me. My body was covered in a red, hot, sticky mess and I took off out the open door, into the free world. I never stopped running. Not until I got back to that village. Not until the pain disappeared.

I stepped silently through the night, opening the wooden doors to Miyatsu's room. He awoke quite suddenly but was calm.

"Setsuna-sama! I am so pleased to see you have returned! Alive and well!"

"We're continuing the journey, gather the mare, Kirara and we shall be on our way."

"But it's in the middle of the night, Setsu-"

"I said! We shall be on our way."

"Of course.."

He rose from his bed and swiftly made his way out the door, and to the left.

In his absences I stared up at the moon, my breath escaping from my lips in a silvery wet mist. I noticed something small tip toe into my vision. Kirara sat in the door way, her wide bright eyes watching me carefully.

At the sound of her _mew _I broke down. Waves of emotion rushed through me, collapsed on the floor, water spilling from my eyes, hot as any fire.

Why did you kiss me, Kira..? You knew I hated you..

* * *

**End Of Chapter 9**

°°•. .•°ღ°•. .•°°

R&R Please

_Thanks 4 Reading_


End file.
